When the Children Cry
by Kris Ice
Summary: Another short songfic, this time the G-boys are running an orphanage.


Title: When the Children Cry   
Part: 1/1   
Author: Kris   
E-mail: wknightmare@yahoo.com   
Pairings: 1+2, 3+4   
Warnings: angst, yaoi   
Disclaimer: The characters and their world don't belong to me.   
Notes: song is When The Children Cry by White Lion 

When the Children Cry   
--------------------- 

Little child dry your crying eyes   
How can I explain the fear you feel inside 

{Trowa reached out and gathered a crying Quatre in his arms. The blonde pilot had awakened from yet another nightmare. "It's alright," Trowa whispered, knowing it wasn't, but unsure of what else to say.} 

Cause you were born into this evil world   
Where man is killing man and no one knows just why 

{Quatre leaned against Trowa's warmth, needing the reassurance of the presence of his lover. Lately, it was so hard to remember what they were fighting for. It seemed like everyone was intent on killing everyone else.} 

What have we become just look what we have done 

{Heero stood staring out over a field of rubble. Hours ago, it had been an OZ base, and a series of civilian homes that housed over a thousand people. Now, they were all dead because of one mistake.} 

All that we destroyed you must build again 

{Duo knelt in a bare lot that had once been the church that had housed the loving people who had taken him in. He raised his tear-filled eyes and vowed that they had not died in vain and someday he would rebuild their church.} 

When the children cry let them know we tried   
Cause when the children sing then the new world begins 

{WuFei sat on a small hill, listening to a group of children singing in front of their school. He closed his eyes, remembering another group of small children huddled in front a similar school crying and screaming as bombs exploded around them. He shook off the thought and forced his mind to hear what was going on around him in the present. The children below him were the hope of a new world to come.} 

Little child you must show the way   
To a better day for all the young 

{The G-boys stand behind Relena, listing to her passionate speeches of peace. Although they don't agree with her, they know she will be the one to lead the people and rebuild what they were forced to destroy. She was the only one capable.} 

Cause you were born for all the world to see   
That we all can live with love and peace 

{Relena sighed and leaned against the wall, wore out from yet another debate. This time it was with the pilots because she had decided to release the surviving soldiers from OZ and White Fang. She raised her weary eyes to stare out the window. She had wanted to see them punished for all they had done, but she had to show by example that they could live in peace and harmony.} 

No more presidents and all the wars will end   
One united world under God 

{Mariemeia stood beside Relena at yet another meeting, showing by her presence that there will be no more wars. The last of the resistance had come to the side of peace.}   
When the children cry let them know we tried 

{Duo held a crying young boy who had lost his family in the war and continued to have nightmares. He tried to soothe the orphan, but his own eyes were welling up with tears. He and the other pilots had fought to prevent civilian casualties, but they weren't always successful. For all he knew, the boy's family might have died in one of their battles.} 

Cause when the children sing then the new world begins 

{Quatre smiled as the children raced out of the music room, some still singing the songs he had been teaching them. A sense of pride filled him at how far the children had come from the ragged, frightened orphans they had taken in. He sighed with satisfaction, happy that Duo had convinced them all to help him run an orphanage.} 

What have we become just look what we have done   
All that we destroyed you must build again 

{Heero stared out the window, once again seeing a bloody battlefield filled with crushed homes and bodies. He blinked and shook his head before looking out the window again to watch the workers who were rebuilding the homes that were destroyed.} 

No more presidents and all the wars will end   
One united world under God 

{Relena stood proudly off to the side of the stage as one of her protégés talked. Finally, they had united the Earth Sphere completely. This was the last of the negotiations between Earth and the colonies. She reached up a shaking hand to discover the tears streaming down her face. It was finally over.} 

When the children cry let them know we tried 

{WuFei held a crying little girl, whispering that it was all right to cry, that it was all right to mourn. He closed his eyes and felt a stab of pain. Even after all they had done, it hadn't been enough to stop children from having to suffer.} 

When the children fight let them know it ain't right 

{Trowa and Heero yanked the two boys apart and sternly scolded both. With a quite, intense voice, Trowa explained to them why they shouldn't fight. The boys regarded him with wide eyes, shocked that a simple fight could lead to so much pain. They hugged each other and promised not to fight again.} 

When the children pray let them know the way 

{Duo knelt beside a little girl, leading her through the Lord's Prayer that he had learned so long ago. He smiled fondly down at her, as she stumbled through the unfamiliar words. And when she looked up beaming, he laughed and hugged her.} 

Cause when the children sing then the new world begins 

{Quatre smiled as one of the older boys sang a group of younger children to sleep with one of the old songs he had taught them earlier. As the children dropped off one by one, the boy looked up, and seeing his teacher there, started to stumble to a halt. Quatre's smile grew wider and he began to sing, encouraging the boy to finish his song. After all the children were asleep, Quatre lead the boy back to his room and asked if he would like to be his assistant. After all, the future rested in the hands of the children.} 


End file.
